A Weed More Tempting Than a Rose
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Sometime temptation breaks the vows of marriage. The forbidden supersedes the complacent. And to lust a body overthrows past love. A family's adulterous life in the suburbs. Cargan and Logan/Camille. M rating. Future Kames
1. A Weed More Tempting Than a Rose

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN HENDERSON**! Thank you for being born so cargan can exist. ;) And everyone, please go here. (without the spaces)

www . bopandtigerbeat . com /2011/09/big-time-rush-poll-who-would-win/

**VOTE FOR CARGAN!** This is the reason why I am posting this earlier than when I wanted to. Anyways, I voted for cargan because it is Logan's birthday… yea right, I voted for cargan because they have _insert bad thing here_, like in this story ;].

* * *

><p><strong>A Weed More Tempting Than a Rose<strong>

Suburbia is not for everyone. To watch the days pass by more than the number of cars whizzing down your block in a week is not for the quick-hearted city folks accustomed to robberies, sirens and crazy fast pace, pushy pedestrians.

Kids roam the empty streets. Dogs chase the squirrels and other small animals up full length oak trees. Joggers enjoy the afternoon sun that showers them with warm praises to continue their healthy endeavors. Complacency is what the people in the suburbs are used to; knowing what is to happen and what will happen comes with moving to the quaint town of Minnesota.

And that was as expected for the young couple years ago when they decided to relocate from the hostile world of Hollywood and the demanding LA hospitals for a peaceful family environment that can only be achieved in what is, Minnesota. For awhile, the two happily lived off the land with the husband working as private doctor for the wealthy and the wife, well being a housewife to their maid-cleaned home is demanding enough for a job. And everyday a smile, real or fake, covers their faces, giving the illusion of a perfect relationship. But just like a field of daisies, there is one weed growing more prominent. Not all families are perfect nor is this family anyway near perfect.

"Do you really have to stay?" The lavishly dressed wife whines to her husband at the front door with her five hundred dollar Prada sunglasses perched low on her round nose. Her arms are wrapped seductively around his waist. The dependent posture leans foreword, pressing slight pressure to his body.

"You know I have work to do, sweetie." He coaxes, removing her hands gently. He gives a pout with watery eyes to her; just like the one his gives every Saturday when she asks him to join her at the acting center downtown. "I have to research the new drugs for the patients and those journals are lengthy to read."

"Fine Logan." She sighs in defeat. "But the spa has couple's massages and couple's sauna and couple's-"

"Camille." He sweetly stops her rants, gingerly rubbing her dimples. She purrs into the touch, enjoying the warm hand against her cheeks. "I need to stay for the gardener too."

"Why?" She quickly asks, stopping her head. "I thought I told you to fire him. He is horrible with his work."

"Honey, he is the best gardener. We had him since the first day we moved here."

"And yet everyday I left and returned home at night, it looked like he never gardened at all."

"Camille." He restarts thumbing her face. "It is hard to tell at night in the dark if the grass is cut."

"But-"

"Let me take care of it." Logan smiles, turning her body around and pushing her to the Porsche in the driveway. "Enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

"Ok, Logan. You're right." She agrees, starting the engine. "I love you." She leans, kissing Logan's lips before driving down the vacant road.

And as the car speeds out of view, he wipes his lips of the red Mac lipstick and the fake smile. Gagging at the thought of spending another minute pretending to be the perfect husband, he returns to the door to wait for the labor boy to come to work.

"Hola Señor Mitchell." The gardener greets, walking up to the doctor.

"Just call me Logan, Carlos. You're making me feel older and uglier every single time you say it." He comments, leading the worker to the backyard.

"Los sientos, Señor Logan." He bows his head, a blush over his face. "Señor is never old or ugly."

"Don't worry, she is not here." Logan says as they reach the bright lawn. "If you need anything, don't hesitant." He walks to Carlos, pressing a tantalizing peck on his cheek, causing the blush to intensify. "Anything at all." He adds, walking back to his office.

After an hour of reading through journals, Logan is done with his day's work, well technically the week's work. Medical school at Columbia and the demanding LA hospital have been good practice. And with just an hour gone, he has the rest of the day to do what he wants to do, what they want to do.

Outside, Carlos waters the bushes, eyes focusing on the stream emitting from the hoses. Wiping the bead of sweat from his head, he doesn't notice the doctor sitting at the patio, staring at his features, the tight white polo forming to his body, the biceps sneaking out of the sleeves' holes, the round firm cheeks stretching the pant's back pocket and the glistening nape tempting him to walk over and lick it dry.

The doctor wets his lips even though he's been drinking many lemonades, spiked of course but the taste of sweeten country drinks can't replace the spicy, erotic flavor of a man blended of part sex and part cuddle. Shaking his head from having enough window-shopping, he stands up and pushes his chair in.

"Do you want lemonade?" Carlos turns around to the doctor who's shaking the cup feet away. "It's nice and cold." Logan flirtatiously says, the glossy, sweaty Latino's face adding to Logan's arousal.

"No Senor Logan." He turns back to watering the plants in front of him but Logan is not the kind of doctor that takes no's for an answer. "Senor!" Carlos buckles back at Logan's sudden body pressing against his. Snaking his arms between Carlos' arms and sides, Logan breathes on the back of Carlos' tan ear.

"Drink it." Logan whispers, one hand wrinkling up the tight shirt, exposing more of the caramel skin and the other holding the drink to the pink lips.

Carlos does as he is told, drinking the refreshing beverage. "L-Logan." He whimpers, feeling the free hand poking into his collar, reaching, squeezing his hard nipple and a long, familiar organ pressing against his denim covered cheeks. The blush returns, the drink is finished and Carlos stammers incoherently. "W-we can't."

Logan throws the plastic cup to the side, giving him another hand to play with his toy; the new hand slides down, fingering the perky member through the thick pant. "Why not?" Logan licks the outer part of Carlos' ear, savoring the flavor he craves for. "Señora Mitchell-"

"Is not here." Logan presses hard on the pant, both the front and back. Hisses escape those beautiful lips, as Carlos wobbles powerlessly in Logan's arm.

"I-I have to work. I need the paycheck." Carlos rationalizes, unsuccessful in breaking from Logan' hold. "Please Logan, I need this job."

"Then here is the bonus for working so hard." Logan emphasizes the last word with a pelvis thrust, giving Carlos a squeeze before slipping a roll in Carlos' pant. "How do five one hundred dollar bills sound?"

"I am not a prostitute." Carlos falls back into Logan, his knees weak and ankles unresponsive to his mind.

"It's a bonus for working for me for so long and..." Logan raises his hand, tilting the mesmerizing face to meet his. "I know you want to as must as I do."

Finally giving in, the hose drops from Carlos' anxious hands as he thrusts his lips foreword, attacking passionately Logan's. The hands clamps on Logan head, forcing their bodies to contact unbelievably close.

"Follow me." The last words leave Logan's lips as he drags his fantasy back in the air conditioned home, up to the master bedroom. Pushing the worker onto the bed, Logan watches the body bounces against his silk sheets of the king size bed. With one swipe, his tie falls to the floor and his shoes kick off his feet. Carlos follows, kicking off his.

"Wait, Logan. I-I should shower first." Carlos sits up but is pushed back down by Logan crawling over him. Hovering his face directly inches above Carlos', Logan smirks.

"You should never shower after work." Logan comments, pressing his tongue to Carlos' left cheek, licking the sweat glossed skin. Aroused by the intense flavor of the man withering under him, he jumps, dominating Carlos' lips. Their tongues swirl in a fight-less harmony, Logan forcing Carlos to comply to his every whim. Moans flies out of the gardener's closed mouth as Logan play with his shirt, forming ruffles on the straight polo. "You should be wearing a size medium." Logan observes, the shirt sticking to the contours of sweaty, rocky hard abs, making it so much more difficult to unwrap his prize.

"You brought me my wardrobe." He moans to Logan sucking the life from his neck. "Stop Logan." He squirms away. "Señora Mitchell will see."

"And why do you care?" Logan fights, climbing once more over the body, reaping what is his, continue marking what is his.

"You love her." The faint whisper travels to Logan's ear, stopping the doctor from continuing. "I can't be the housewreck."

"It's homewrecker and..." Logan stops for words, looking into Carlos' caring eyes. "I love you." He captures Carlos' lips hungrily, eating away. "Don't worry about her. Worry about what you're going to do to my ass." Logan sits up, straddling Carlos torso. With quick finger work, his shirt slips off, revealing to the boy he's on top of, the pale silky skin in desperate need of touching. Carlos follows, peels off his polo with much ease, his muscles contracting and hardening, a show Logan would watch on replay over and over.

Flipping his legs to one side, Logan jumps off the bed, dropping his slacks and underwear to the floor. Carlos wiggles on the bed out of his boxer skin and tight jeans, also two sizes smaller than what is appropriate, but if it pleases the boss then it must be wore. Grabbing the bottle of lube from under the bed and tossing it to Carlos, Logan crawls on the bed on all four, mouth perched remotely close to the tan, throbbing member. Licking it up and down, Logan coats it with his saliva as Carlos lubricates his fingers. Inserting one finger is not enough for the weekly treated hole, so Carlos pressed two in poking the spot his boss badly desires to be pressured. Knowing he hit the spot because of feeling Logan twitching his dick in further down the bottomless, gag reflex-less throat, Carlos removes his fingers.

"Turn around." Logan nods, popping his lips off the rod. He turns around, ass in the air, still on all four limbs.

"Fuck me hard today, papi." Logan winks, knuckles wrapped in the blanket under them in preparation for the pleasure he urgently wants.

Carlos nods as well, giving his dick a coating of the lube over Logan's saliva. Positioning himself in front of Logan, handing clamping on the butt cheeks, Carlos slowly probes in. As expected of years of their heated session, Logan sucks Carlos in with ease until he reaches the five inch mark, and then six inches, and then seven inches and then when Carlos is fully in, Logan hisses, head burying into the bed.

"Harder and faster, Papi." Logan turns his head, eyes on face of his dominator.

"Si Logan." Carlos rams harder. A scream roars from the doctor's normally quiet lips, with each skillful thrust. Carlos bashes the same spot every time effortlessly as if their bodies were meant to be together.

Strings of swears release from Logan's mouth as Spanish curses and phonetic sounds emit from Carlos', signaling they are close. With one thrust, Logan screams "Papi Los!" to Carlos' orgasm shooting in him. Carlos, with broken breathes and blurred vision, reaches for Logan's dick, stroking it to steep Logan's pleasure.

"Cum for me, hijo." Carlos whispers sweetly, still thrusting. Logan, through clenched teeth, moans, and shoots his sperms, soiling the blanket and Carlos' hand.

Coming down from their high, Carlos first collapses onto the frilly pillows, breathing slowly to regain normality. Logan follows after, pulling the blanket to their naked chest. He wraps one arm under Carlos' back, the other on Carlos' chest, playing with the hard nipple. "That was great, Carlos. You should work here everyday."

The sentence vibrates in Carlos' head, reminding him of his job. "Sorry, Senor Mitchell." Carlos tries to get up but Logan's wrapped arms keep him in place.

"I told you to call me Logan, only Logan or hijo. I don't mind papi punishing me everyday." Logan kisses the define pectorals.

"But I have to do the lawn, Senor-"

"Logan."

"Logan. I have work to do." Carlos whines like a five old year wanting to buy an expensive toy in the store.

"Stay here in my arms, Carlos. You never have to work again." Logan flutters kisses on Carlos' chest, wherever his lips can reach.

"But Senora Mitchell will hate me and fire me."

"And I will protect you. I will never let her do anything to you." Logan reconfirms as Carlos calms down, wrapping his arms and legs around Logan's body.

"But she is your wife. I am your worker." Carlos retorts with sad stricken voice.

"I love you more than I ever loved her." He purrs, listening to Carlos' heartbeat.

"Why Logan?" Carlos squeezes the man tightly in his arms, concern about their secret love, worry about their affair, and afraid of losing the man he grew to love more than life itself. "You have a beautiful wife, the most beautiful rose ever, and who will never leave you. She is faithful and wonderful to you. Why do you love me, a lonely weed in your perfect family?"

Logan smiles, Carlos' inner music tranquilizing him as oppose to Carlos' anxiety and fear. "Because you're a weed more tempting and beautiful than the most beautiful rose on earth. I don't need a rose to prick me when the weed makes me the happiest man."

Carlos beams at the answer, closing his eyes. "I love you, Logie."

Logan falls asleep, happily at the nickname Carlos uses when they are completely comfortable with each other. Because only with each other does the world stop, they are truly happy.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this. I finished the next chapter of Love Above the Law but I'll update that soon. ;)<p>

Please review and vote for cargan =]


	2. Perks of a Wallflower

I never actually read the book this chapter is named after but the title does represent the chapter well. =] I used part of a definition of wallflower from urban dictionary

Wallflower- (noun) someone, usually in high school, who sees everything, knows everything but does not say a word…

* * *

><p><strong>Perks of a wallflower<strong>

Revenge is best served cold but in this case, served hot with a side order of Latino.

I am by all means not an evil person but when the opportunity presents itself, I have to take it, especially when the victim is the father who grounded me for a ninety-nine on a test. It's not my fault the teacher is a sexist bitch but what is a ninth grader supposed to say to a father that believe strictly that the teacher is always right no matter what? Well is it right for him to sleep with the help? I didn't think so.

"Mm." Logan stretches in Carlos' arms after an hour nap, regaining his strength. Carlos stirs to Logan's movement, smiling at the warmth their bodies shared.

"Bueno Dias, hijo." Carlos kisses Logan's forehead, patting his matted hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Whenever I am in your arms, I sleep well." Logan snuggles against Carlos' well define chest, tickling the huge pectoral with his nose. "You are so cuddly."

"Stop it Logie." Carlos laughs as Logan brushes his ticklish body.

"Hmm, no." Logan smirks, licking the exposed nipples in front of him. Carlos is a mystery. He is firm and serious, not a laughter in shot during sex but outside their sexual adventures, Carlos is this ticklish bunny prone to feathers and wiggling fingers.

"Seriously Logie, I can't take it." Carlos squirms, adding to Logan's excitement. "Don't make me punish you."

"Oh ho ho. Well by all means, spank me Papi." Logan taunts but instead of a hit Carlos thrusts through Logan' hands, connecting their lips. Logan melts, hands wrapping around Carlos and forgetting about his torture.

"Now will you stop?" Carlos whispers, ghosting next to Logan's lips.

"Only if Papi spanks my ass."

Carlos chuckles, thumbing Logan's dimples. "I can do that for my hijo."

"Well I am a bad boy, Papi. A dirty, bad son."

"Well I have to fix that won't I?" Carlos firmly grabs one of his hijo's butt cheeks and continues their kiss.

"So do I have to call him Papi now too?"

"What! Aaa!" Logan flips on the floor, scrambling with the blanket. "Rachael, why are you home? You're supposed to be in the library studying." Logan yells at his daughter.

Carlos blushes, covering as much of his chest (and lower) as possible with the pillows.

"Well, I did but, studying is not so much fun anymore, right dad? I mean you're supposed to be researching new drugs but apparently you found something more fun to do ... or have done to you." She smirks at her father limping on to the bed, sitting next to Carlos. She celebrates in her head at their change of position. She's the adult with all the power and her father and "Papi" are the children who deserve some punishment and retribution.

"I finished my work, Rachael."

"And so have I but you don't see me screwing with the librarian." She throws the snarky comment back, an oh so devious smile on her face.

"This is none of your business, Rachael." She doesn't know if her father is more embarrassed or angry. The redden face can be either one or both, hopeful it's both. That way the satisfaction of beating her dad is more fulfilling. "Leave us alone." He commands.

"Fine, dad. I'll be the mature one." She waves her hands in the air, rolling her brown eyes. "Have fun."

"Wait, where are you going? You're still grounded for poor grades." Logan yells. Carlos pulls Logan's blanket up to cover half his face, scared of the parental situation. "Go to your room."

"Mm no. I think I will go to Daniel's house and have SEX. Sweet spanking SEX! He is a son of a sexy model. I bet sex with him is just as good as with Carlos." Rachael shouts to the high heavens.

"Don't you dare play with me! I will ground your sorry behind until you're eighteen." Logan raises his voice, topping his daughter's.

"Fine, then I'll just go to the spa where mother is and have a nice mother to daughter talk." Carlos' eyes widen, peeking over the blanket. He turns his head to give Logan a desperate look of pure innocence and fear. "I bet mother would love to hear how you scream Papi's name."

Gritting his teeth, Logan stares at her unfazed eyes. Carlos gently holds Logan's hand, a weak defenseless expression on his face. Logan sighs in defeat. "Have fun." He mumbles.

"Thanks daddy, I was joking about sex." She jumps. "Oh but I need something more to keep my mouth shut. You know me, blah blah blah." She taunts pretty damn well.

"What do you want?" He angrily asks through his clinched teeth.

"A car. A red convertible, preferably a Ferrari. If mom can have a Porsche, I want a Ferrari."

"That's over two hundred grand!"

"And that is a sweaty, sperm covered Latino you have in bed." Again, her evil mind triumphs the smartest of doctor. "Everyone deserves nice things right, Papi? You deserve a doctor right?" She looks at Carlos.

Carlos closes his eyes in shame, sinking under the quilt again.

"Deal, but mom can't know about this." Logan agrees, any shred of his dignity flies out the window.

"I wasn't planning on telling." She beams at her victory as she walks away. "Bye los Papis. I bet Carlos is great in bed. I know I want him." She laughs.

After hearing three doors slam leading out the house, Logan yells, freaking out his lover. "That bitch of a daughter! Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Senor Logan." Carlos rubs his shoulder.

"I mean she is a fucking conniving little fifteen year old bitch."

"Logan."

"She thinks she is going to win, well I will find something and when I do-"

"Logie." Carlos clamps Logan's head, turning it to face him. Logan breathes deeply, calming down. "I'm sorry." He cries, his head falling on Logan's chest. "It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Logan wraps his arms around him. "This is not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I said no, your daughter would have never found out."

"Hey, hey Carlos." He rubs his back. "She would have found out eventually and I still love you all the same. I want you no matter what."

"But what happens when Senora finds out?"

That's the big question Logan's been thinking of since the first day they met. Truthfully, Logan has no idea what to do or say. Camille is crazy and vengeful (where Rachael gets her personality from). She might try to kill Logan or worst kill Carlos. Who knows what the crazy wife would do.

"See, I ruined your familia." Carlos cries after waiting for Logan's answer.

"I know it is bad Carlos but…" Logan kisses his forehead. "But trust me. I love you and will find a way to be with you. I just need time to think this out."

"Ok." Carlos sniffles, rubbing his red eyes. "But what about Rachael? She might tell."

"Not if I buy her that car."

"Sorry."

"No no. It's not your fault. I rather give away all my money just to have you in my arms." Logan comforts him and it works. Carlos wears a grin, eyes returning back to their cheery normal selves. "Come on. Let's eat." Logan taps his back before thrusting off the bed to grab their clothes.

"Ok Logie. Thanks."

"For what?" He throws Carlos his tight white uniform.

"For loving me, making me feeling special like… I belong somewhere."

Logan smiles, putting on his clothes. "You belong with me."

Carlos chuckles. "Who else would I belong to?"

"Rachael." Logan jokes, Carlos stares astonishingly. "Did you know she has a crush on you? I read her diary and saw her drawings of hearts around your face and everything."

"What?" He blushes again. "No she doesn't."

"Just like the hearts I drew on your ass." Logan laughs. "But really, she has a crush on you. I think that is why she wants to get revenge for. You should read her stories of heroine Rach saving the prince charming, Carl from the evil, ugly, man-ish witch, Dr. Loran. What a sweet but strange story."

"No, that is not true." Carlos hides his modest face.

Logan grabs his hand, pulling him out of the room. "That is your fault."

"What did I do?"

"You were cursed with the most beautiful eyes, an Adonis' body and the lips that just make people want to kiss you. You are perfect."

"You're just saying that." He shies away a bit. "No one is that perfect."

"You are to me." Logan turns around, capturing the soft lips in a sweet but long kiss. "I am definitely not lying about your lips." He says before peppering a few more kisses.

"Thanks, Logie." Carlos whispers. "You are the one that makes me feel perfect."

* * *

><p>Ok, so I am thinking for this story and Penniless, the chapters will be shorter, about 1500 to 3000 words. That way I can update faster and manage time better.<p>

And Rachael is a devious girl isn't she. Oh god how I love her. But keep in mind, she will play a role in the story * hint, hint. And so will Daniel (not as big though) but I won't say anything about him yet ;].

Please review.


	3. A Rose by Any Other Name

Sorry for the long wait for this story and "Love above the Law." I finished the next chapter of that and will update soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter =].

* * *

><p><strong>A Rose by Any Other Name<strong>

_Tension fills the cold air as a seventeen year old stands in front of his parents, waiting for them to recite his future. He shivers nervously to the unbearably slow torturing draft. His parents discuss, whispering plans to each others' ears, ignoring their son mere feet in front of them. _

"_Mother? Father?" He calls, rubbing his cold elbow. The mother holds a single finger in the air. The father shoots a hateful glare, sending more shivers further down the boy's spine. "Sorry." He backs away. _

"_Logan. Stand up straight." The father slams the armrest. "How dare you slouch in our present?" _

"_Sorry dad, I mean, sorry father." Logan corrects himself, eyes averting to the flickering fireplace. Even with the crackling flames warming, lighting the dim study, it doesn't help alleviate the frigid emotions Logan feels from his cold hearted parents. _

"_Horrible manners this one." The mother nods, concurring with the father. "But we will let that slide. Your future takes precedent at the moment."_

"_Yes father." Logan bows his head, avoiding eye contact. _

"_You will be attending Columbia Med program in the fall and become a doctor." He reads off his black leather notebook. "Second-"_

"_Father?" Logan cuts in, gritting his teeth. "May we discuss my college?" _

"_No." The father flatly replies. "You wanted to be a doctor and we chose Columbia for you. If it was up to us, we would have placed you in business school but you wanted to be a doctor. Consider this as a compromise, a lucky compromise."_

"_But father. I would ask you to consider if I can go to University of Texas instead. I will-"_

"_HOW DARE YOU!" The father stands up, blood boiled to his face, scaring Logan. "How dare you, pathetic excuse for a Mitchell. You dare consider a non-Ivy for your future? You're lucky being a Mitchell is a birth right but don't you think I won't disown you. You better go to Columbia and become a doctor. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes father." Logan reluctantly answers, fears scarring his face forever adding to his collection of emotional wounds. "I understand." _

"_Joanna. What is the next piece of order?"_

"_Yes dear. You will get married in New York the following year to Camille Roberts." She nonchalantly states as if marriage is something easy, something mundane and typical. _

"_Mother, I can't marry her. I don't love like that."_

"_Hold you tongue!" The mother fights backs with the same intensity as the father. "Marriage is not about love. It is about statue growth and monetary gain. Something you would have learned if you study business instead of the stupid practice called hokum."_

"_But mother-"_

"_You insolent brat!" The father steps in, walking to their back-talking son. Logan cowers in fear at the giant towering over him. And with a quick raise of the hand, the father slaps him, causing him to falls back onto the Italian rug. "Listen and obey your mother. You dare talk back again and you'll be lucky to be alive." He returns to his oak wood throne. "I dare you, brat."_

"_I'm sorry mother." Logan says, words paining his voice. His hands are firmly at his side, resisting his urge to touch, soothe the redden cheeks as that would aggravate his father. _

"_Good. You will marry Camille Roberts who will be attending Julliard for acting." His mother continues. "And by her twentieth birthday, she must be bearing your child." She looks up from her notebook to see if Logan rebels. "Good. This meeting is over." _

"_Sorry father and mother. I have one more thing I would like to ask." Logan stutters, fearing for the worst. Skeptically, the father eyes him before nodding his head. "What do you think of Juan?" _

_They angrily groan, annoyed by their son's pointless question. "What about him?"_

"_He is a close friend and I found out he leans towards men." Logan whispers. "And I want to know if-"_

"_You will break all ties with Juan." The mother commands. "Even a pathetic son like you will not be tainted by the homosexuals created by Satin."_

"_But mother, we have been friends since elementary school and I value our friendship." _

"_And now the friendship is over. You are no long friends with Juan and any ties you continue to have will be dealt with immediate punishment."_

"_But mother, if I am arranged to marry a girl I am not in love with, may I keep the friends I kept close to me?" Logan cries, holding back his tears. _

"_No!" The father cold heartedly answers, slamming his fist on the table. "You will do as we tell you. We chose your fate and you follow it to a T. How dare you go against us? You WILL not meet Juan ever again. You WILL attend Columbia. And you WILL marry and bear a family with Mrs. Roberts. End of discuss! You may leave!" He tyrannically concludes. _

_Logan nods his head, agreeing unwillingly to all his conditions. The moment he walks out of the study and out of his parent's ear range, he breaks down, sobbing every single tear in his body. _

…

Blazing down the street on his old bike, Carlos pedals faster with each second. Breathing heavily, he concentrates on getting to the Mitchell as quickly as possible. His mind races faster than the streets coming into his view, as he recalls Logan's phone call.

"_Carlos! It's an emergency! Please come over right away. I need you right now." _

A billion horrible thoughts surge. What is the emergency Logan couldn't say over the phone? Please god, don't kill Logie. He is important to me.

Throwing his rusty bike to the side of the fence, he dashes up to the door. Banging on the white paint wood, he screams Logan.

"Logie!" Carlos thrusts himself onto the doctor, after the door opens. "What is wrong? Are you ok?"

"Maybe, something is in the bathroom and it's really bad and Camille would disapprove of it but I need you to help me." Logan explains vaguely, tugging the gardener to the huge marble bathroom.

"What's the problem?" Carlos asks, confused as he carefully searches the clean bathroom. Nothing really was out of place or dirty for that matter. Everything is typical of a Mitchell family's quality room. He turns, looking at Logan's feverish face. "What is-"

Logan thrusts himself on Carlos, locking their lips as Carlos is pushed fully against the wall. A loud bash echoes the solid, closed (and locked) room. "This is the emergency." Logan rubs his crotch against Carlos' thigh, creating hot, intense friction to his hard member.

"Logan, I was at another client's garden." Carlos pushes Logan an arm distance away, a sad expression on his face. "I can't have sex whenever you want."

"But it's an emergency." Logan whines, pressing butterfly kisses down Carlos' jaw line, effectively weakening the Latino. Carlos hisses with his eyes closed, soaking in the pleasure of Logan's talented lips.

"Wait Logan. I have to get back to work."

Carlos tries to swing around but Logan pins him in place, arms on either side dominating the worker. "Does your client give you a reason to go back to work?" Logan bites his ear, making a moan release from Carlos' pink lips.

"I need the paycheck."

"Well if that is all you need." Logan slips another roll into Carlos' pocket. "Now, you're all mine."

"I am not a prostitute, Logan." Carlos turns his head; Logan misses his lips, kissing his cheek. "I won't be a cheap hooker for money."

"Then be my personal Carlos." Logan offers. "I am a tired doctor and I need someone to undress me and make sure I take a long, warm, bubble bath." Logan accentuates each word into Carlos' ear; the sweet sentence ropes him closer into Logan's grasp like a siren.

"What else do you need me to do?" Carlos asks, giving in.

Logan smirks against the ear lobe. "Kiss me. Make me your." Logan commands.

And with that, Carlos attacks Logan, roughing the lithe body against his rugged, sweaty body. Harsh kisses stain Logan's lips. Hands bruise the pale skin. And the tight thigh muscles press Logan's member causing heavy moans to burst out. "You are a bad boss, calling me to work."

"Oh yes, very bad. Slap me, father." Logan shouts, feeling a hand slap across his khakis pants, his butt bounces in pain. "Slap me again, papi." He yells to the beating.

"You are a bad doctor." Carlos wraps his arms around Logan, flipping their position, Logan pressing between him and the cold wall. With his coarse hands, Carlos rips Logan's shirt over his head with ease, throwing the shreds to the floor.

"Papi is strong. Teach me a lesson for talking back to you."

Carlos throws off his shirt before pushing their bodies together. "I will punish you like the bad hijo you are." He unbuttons Logan's pants, letting them slip to the floor. Logan clashes their lips together, while, unzipping Carlos' pant, revealing Carlos' hard, full length rod; his own bounces excitedly when he steals a peek down at Carlos'.

"Climb on." Carlos commands, spitting on his hand to naturally lubricate his penis. Logan nods and jumps into Carlos' arm, wrapping his legs around his waist. With one hand holding Logan's side, he slowly uses the other to slowly probe Logan as the pale boy gradually sinks down.

Logan closes his eyes, pushing against the wall at Carlos' intrusion. "Fuck." He strings as he is completely connected to Carlos with only his head and neck pressing against the wall. The rest of his body suspends in midair. Carlos removes his hand from Logan's butt, returning it to the empty side of Logan abs, mirroring the other hand. Slowly, Carlos thrusts, finding his rhythm.

Logan tightly shuts his eyes, tears slipping through at the new position. His head and neck bang against the wall, probably ending with extreme pain, but that doesn't matter. All that does is Carlos teaching him a lesson for be a bad son to a dominating father. "Fuck!" Logan moans louder as Carlos shifts into a heavy pace. Their asses slam together, countering the noise Logan's head makes against the wall. "Fucking asshole!" Logan shouts.

"Logan?" _Shit!_ They hear Camille's voice outside the bathroom door. Logan turns even paler, mouthing to Carlos not to stop. "Are you ok in there?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Logan yells, his voice vibrating to Carlos' waves. "I HAVE A STOMACHACHE!"

"Can I help?" She sweetly asks.

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Logan yells. She is supposed to be at the mall for the rest of the day, giving Logan his Carlos time. "LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TWO HOURS!"

"Ok." She sounds a bit worry. "Oh quick question is Carlos here?"

Carlos stares at him, stopping his motion.

"Don't stop Carlos." Logan repeats. "NO! WHY?"

"I see his bike but I don't see him."

"THEN HE IS NOT HERE!"

"Ok Logan, I guess I was paranoid about that spic. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispers, looking at Carlos' face. "Ram me faster." Logan says. Carlos mashes his ass, hurting Logan's whole body in the process as shock waves travel from the probing eight inches to everywhere.

"Fuck!" Carlos yells shooting his load inside Logan's horizontal body. Hand tied around Carlos' neck, Logan cums over his body, stimulated solely by Carlos' performance. Slowly, their bodies sink to the floor; Carlos' head press on Logan's forehead. "That was… great and new." Logan pants.

Carlos breathes deeply, eyes clutch in deep thought. Logan notices and stands up (to the best of his ability) and stretches his aching neck. "Let takes a bubble bath, Carlos." Logan offers, filling the tub with warm water and soap. He gently slides in first, testing the water before looking at Carlos.

"Carlos." He sweetly calls the boy crouching foreword depressingly. "Are you ok?" He doesn't respond. "Carlos." He calls again, gaining his attention this time. "Come here." He politely commands.

Carlos slips into Logan's arms, lying against his body in the soapy warm water. Logan wraps his arms around the suddenly upset Latino. "What's the matter? Was the sex that bad?"

"No." Carlos answers, unresponsive to Logan's palming his chest with the bubbles.

"Was it something I did?" He doesn't response. "Come on Carlos. Please tell me. I love-"

"Her." He answers finally. "You said you love her but you promised me you'll only love me." He cries softly. "How could you have sex with me, look at me and tell her you love her?"

Logan, dumbfounded, stops strumming Carlos' body and reminisces.

...

"_Juan?" Logan calls after sneak out in the middle of the night, the only time his parents are not completely hovering over him._

"_Right here, Logan." His friend calls from behind a bush. Logan watches Juan smilingly dash to him, feeling horrible that that smile will disappear from his life forever. _

"_So did you, you know?" He asks, leaning on his knees, out of breath, anticipating a good answer. Logan stands still, frozen at what to say._

"_No." Logan weakly whispers. He frowns, looking at the bits of the scowl on Juan's face as the wind blows the black locks across the Latino's tan profile. _

"_No you can't be with me or you can't go to college with me?" Juan hopes it is the second one. At least that means they can still be together. _

"_Both." Logan says; the voice of the wind practically over shadows Logan's words. _

"_You fucking bastard." Juan pushes Logan to the ground, casting his ominous shadow over him. He fists his white knuckles, evidently fill of rage. "I thought you love me."_

"_I do love you." _

"_Then prove it." Juan retorts. "Kiss me. Make me your." He commands. Logan just lays on the floor, tears steaming down his face for the second time the day. "I thought so."_

"_They are making me marry a girl and go away for college. I don't want to." Logan cries. _

"_You're a fucking liar." He groans. "Of course you want it. You want the perfect life with a perfect family."_

"_No I don't. I want you and only you. This is what my parents want."_

"_And you sided with your abusive parent than with me?"_

"_I didn't side with them. They are making me do it."_

"_No one is making you do anything, Logan!" Juan yells, stomping the floor with frustration. "You know, we never had sex. We never kissed. We never held hands because I love you and thought if I love you I will wait and help you go through life first but now I see you're hopeless. You're just going to follow your parents, do what they tell you until you crack and learn that you are not the man they want you to be." He monologues to the teen sobbing on the floor. He shakes his head and turns to leave._

"_Please don't leave me." Logan begs, grabbing his wrist. "I need you. I love you more then I love my parents. Please stay with me."_

"_No, Logan." He flicks his wrist, throwing the hand of the kneeling, crying boy to the ground. "I can't continue this lie, your lie." He adds, listening to the wild cacophonous sounds flowing out of Logan's mouth. "I know how your life is going to be." He starts; Logan looks up with his pleading eyes. "You're going to marry that girl and she is going to bear your wonderful baby with your beautiful brown eyes. You're going to live in a rich house, living out your perfect life. And one day you will snap and realize that you're not happy and find yourself rope into an adulterous affair with the first guy you fall in love with. I just hope one day you will be able to look him in the eyes and tell only him 'I love you' and mean it."_

...

"No." Logan says, not answering the question.

"No as in you have to love her or no you had to hurt me saying it?" Carlos asks, turning his head to look at Logan's face.

"Both." Logan repeats, reliving his hateful memory. "Carlos, I love you and only you." He holds forcefully, hoping Carlos won't get up. "I don't love her and I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Please don't leave me. I need your arms to hold me. I need your smiles to make me happy. I just need you and only you. So please don't leave me." He pleads again.

"I won't leave you." Carlos says, kissing his shoulder before turning around in the tub, back in Logan's arm.

"I love you, Carlos." Logan says again. "You are the rose I hold dearly. If you dies and all the petals fall off, I will die with it."

"I am not a rose." Carlos sighs.

"You are a rose."

"No I am not, not even close." He whispers depressingly. "She called me a spic." Logan rubs his arm, soothing the man in his arms. "She called me a spic and I hate that word. Where I grew up, people called me that everyday, making fun of me because I am different. I hate that word." He sinks in the water, covering up his nose.

"Hey Carlos." Logan kisses the top of his head. "Don't listen to what she says. I don't care what she calls you."

"But she is your wife."

"But I love you more that I do her." Logan tightens his embrace, pulling Carlos back up in his arms. "Don't listen to her. Only listen to me, ok?"

Carlos nods his head, a smile on his face.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet." Logan recites his favorite Shakespearean prose. Carlos laughs and splashes the bubbly water at Logan's face.

"I am not a rose." He giggles, throwing a mountain of suds at Logan.

Logan smiles and wipes the foam onto Carlos' face, creating a crude mustache and beard. "No, but you are my Carlos."

* * *

><p>I hope this gives a psychological reason behind Logan's slutty actions. Lol The next chapter with have some insight on Kames or something of it ;] lol and Rachael too. We get to see how much more satanic she is ;].<p>

Again sorry for the late update.

Please review :)


	4. Tainted Lotus

1Avid-reader asked me for a flashback of how it all started. So here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Lotus<strong>

A black hybrid slowly wheels into the clement driveway of the recently sold home. A gentle leafy breeze sweeps across the black tinted windows, hiding the family inside. The mother, in the front side seat, stares out the window happily through her large rimmed Prada sunglasses. The daughter in the back texts on her cell phone with an angry grunt on her lips matching the various swears being sent. And the father, hands somberly laced on the edge of the steering wheel, has a scowl on his face similar to his daughter's.

Simultaneously, the three doors pop open and the three people exit, stretching their aching, harden body. Driving from Texas was a three day ordeal, stressing everyone in the car; some more than other. Camille, stretching her short legs by twisting and turning, absorbs in the tranquil "yoga inducing" air. She is happier than the other two about moving to such a desolate location. Breathing the same air as his wife, Logan had a different perception of the place, boring and really boring. What is there to do here? Watch the leaves fall, the grass grows or the birds fly? The air is so perfectly clean, it is suffocating him. In Texas, he would die from the poisonous urban air and while going to Colombia, the New York air was like a strong second hand smoke yet he rather live enjoyably in the toxic cities than in the boring lifeless but clean area.

"This so boring!"

"Rachael!" The mom yells at her daughter's exclamation, eying the desperate "please kill me before boredom does" look stained on her thirteen year old daughter's face. "We are staying here and that is final. We are your parents and we decide your fate, isn't that right honey?"

"Huh what?" Logan breaks out of his trance, eyes as bored as his daughter's. "Umm sorry sweetie. We are staying here." His words agrees with his wife while his tone sides with his daughter.

"Whatever." She clicks her teeth, rolling your eyes. "This is the most boring place I've ever been. There is nothing here."

"Then you haven't searched long enough." Rachael groans and turns her head to the voice before her eyes drop at the gorgeous boy the voice belongs to. Hands in his pocket, he rolls on the balls of his feet, smiling a bright smile at her and letting the gold dusted brown locks flow across his face. "I'm Daniel." He greets, a hand extends to the suddenly enticed daughter. "I saw you from across the street and I was caught by your-"

"Hey kid!"

"DAD!" Rachael blushes, staring at her father walking up to them.

"Logan Mitchell, her father. What say a kind, fifteen year old doing spying on my thirteen year old daughter?"

"Dad! Stop embarrassing me!" She whispers into his ear. "Can't you not ruin the one good thing?"

"Oh sorry sir but I'm thirteen." Daniel corrects him. "If you are referring to my height, I got that from my father. He is six feet two. I guess I got his appearances."

"Then your father must be a looker." Camille jokes, walking over to join her family. "Honey, let's let Rachael go play with this model looking boy. It might make her want to stay."

Logan groans, individually looking at both the pleading pairs of eyes in front of him. He shakes his head but ends up giving his permission for this good looking stranger to take his under age daughter on a date on the first day they moved here.

"Thank you daddy." She giddily hugs her father, taking the fifty her mother slips her. "Bye, I'll see you at dinner.

"Bye sweetie." Camille waves to their daughter for the both of them. She turns around to face her husband, a pout on her face.

"What?"

"Do you have to be so mean, honey? The boy seems really nice and innocent."

"No, the boy is a liar. He is not thirteen. He's probably seventeen and is preying on my little girl. She is too innocent to go out with him. I know his type, good looking model. Popular looking kids are dangerous."

"Well he is thirteen, so he isn't a liar." Logan groans again at another interruption. This time, a couple of guys, arms locked, and a Latino walk up to the newly moved couple. "He's our son and I can assure you, the boy has zero knowledge of sex and flirting. I'm surprised your daughter would agree to go out with him."

"What are you talking about?" Camille asks, dreamily staring at the speaking father. Her eyes are fixed on the brunette's flawless, shiny hair and perfect smile. "If the boy is half of your good looks, my daughter would be luck to date him."

"Woah there, thy neighbor." The blond chuckles, tightening his arm hold. "Jamies here is my husband, so… a back off, a thank you." James rolls his eyes at his dorky husband.

Camille giggles and elbows her husband, unsuccessful in grabbing his attention. "Well, this cutie is my husband, Logan Mitchell!" She calls, noticing Logan's distracted eyes.

"Oh what. Yea, I am her boyfriend, husband, her husband." He blushes, returning his eyes to the thing that captured his complete interest, the radiating Latino standing behind James with a shy smile. Logan crooks his eyebrows at why the man would hold such a smile but that thought dissolves as Logan thinks of how undeniably cute he is.

"Say, since you two are new, why don't we take you guys out?" James offers with a smile even brighter than his son. "I mean the least we can do is welcome the Mitchell family to the neighborhood, right Mitchells'?" James asks, getting a nod from Camille while Logan motionlessly still stares at the caramel skin man holding a gardening rake. "We should show the Mitchells' a night out around the city, right Kendy?"

"Sure, I would love to show you guys around the city." Kendall concurs, eyes beaming at the wife.

"Sorry, but I have a bunch of contracts and forms to sign today and call the utility companies. Camille, you should go. Why should you suffer, lying on bed watching a program-less TV?"

"I guess, thanks Logan." Camille squeals giving him a hug; his eyes still hasn't broken from the Latino's.

"Oh by the way, this is Carlos Garcia, our gardener. You should hire him to do your garden Logan. He is incredible with his tools." Logan blushes at that word, his face filling up with blood as his mind is filling up with thoughts of what tools Carlos uses. "If you want a good garden, you want Carlos."

"Actually honey, we should." Camille nods her head at the recommendation before looking at Carlos. "Wheeennnn caaannn youuoouuu sttttarrrt?" The four guys stare at her with incredulous eyes, speechless at the stretched sentence.

"I can start now Senorita Mitchell." Carlos answers cowardly.

"Camille." Logan tugs her. "He can speak English. That was racist."

She shrugs and brushes her shoulders as if nothing happened. "Well, you can follow my husband into the garden and do what you do. Bye Logan. I'm going to have a gay night out."

"Camille, again. People don't say that." Logan corrects her, gaining an eye roll.

"It's fine Logan. We are gay and fabulous." Kendall laughs at James trying to act more stereotypically gayer than what Camille thinks.

"Like totally." Kendall adds; no one laughs.

"Sorry, Kendy, you're not that gay." James shakes his head. "If we aren't married, no one would know you're gay."

"Well, at least I know gay guys have the most fun. So let's go!" Camille shouts, following behind the couple walking to their car across the street.

Logan sighs and walks to the front door with Carlos walking a couple of feet in back. "Well, I guess here is the backyard. You can work your magic and fix the place. I'll pay you what the happy couple pays you. Is everything good?" Logan asks pointing to the glass sliding door in the kitchen connecting to the back.

"Ummm… Sr. Mitchell?" Carlos whispers. "Why were you staring at me?"

Logan tenses up; a shiver bolts through his body. "I was not staring!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The gardener repeats, a blush on his face matching the one on Logan's.

"No, it's not your fault that you have beautiful brown eyes."

"What!" Carlos shrieks, stepping back from Logan's answer. "Yo no tengo ojos bonitos."

"What?" Logan jerks his head back, no understanding a bit of Spanish.

"I said, I don't have beautiful eyes." Carlos explains, shyly staring at the marble tiles.

"Yes you do." Carlos looks up, his eyes on Logan's weakly smiling lips. "You have beautiful brown eyes, strong arms and a perfect tan."

"Thanks you." Carlos smiles, stepping closer to the doctor, practically a inch away. "You also have beautiful brown –"

Logan closes the gap, unknowingly smashing their lips together. He quickly wraps his arms around Carlos torso as if he is being controlled by a ghost, slamming their bodies against the glass door.

"Sr. Mitchell!" Carlos yells, breaking free; his face turning a fearful ghost white. "I-I I have to go."

"No! Carlos wait!" Logan catches him in the hallway, holding on to his arm. "I'll pay you triple what they pay you. I-I-"

"I'm not a prostitute."

"No but..." Logan thinks of what to say, thinking about how good that forced kiss felt, how much better that kiss was compared to his wife's. "I love you."

"You don't love me. You don't know me. We just met and you have a wife." Carlos tries to break free from the strong hold. "Please let go."

"Only if you can say to my face that that kiss was bad." Carlos stops his thrashing, standing frozen, unable to disagree. He stares at Logan's lips, gritting his teeth, shaking his head. "I don't want to be part of an affair."

"Me too."

"Then don't Sr. Mitchell-"

"Logan. Please call me Logan."

"Logan, you have a wife and I can't get deported. I can't work for you." Carlos turns around but Logan pulls him, thrusting their body against the wall. "Logan-"

Logan cuts him off, forcing his lips on Carlos. At first, Carlos resists but then he lets his temptation take control. Their hands glide around each others' smooth body, Carlos being a bit sweaty makes it harder for Logan to explore his body but that is just the way the doctor likes it.

"Oh father." Logan moans into Carlos, feeling the Latino forcefully grasping Logan's bottom cheeks.

"Call me papi." Carlos asserts, roughing Logan's bare ass with his hand slipped into the dress pants.

"Anything you want papi. Control me, make me do what you want." Logan places random kisses on Carlos' lips, jaw line and neck.

"Logan, wait." Carlos pushes Logan off of him, holding both of the doctor's shoulders. He stares into the man's hungry, submissive eyes, starving for his domination, his rough hands. "If we do this, you promise it is for one night?"

Logan shakes his head immediately, willing to do anything for Carlos. "Fuck me."

* * *

><p>idk why but I love submissive Logan and dominant Carlos. Smexy lol.<p>

I was going to continue the plot in this chapter but combining this flashback and my original chapter idea would make this chapter feel disconnected. So I'll save the other part for the next chapter.

Please Review =].


End file.
